Finding Life
by jayk
Summary: Julia and Jin are friends again and working together they've uncovered the secret of The Scroll of Life. But why haven't they found Jun or Michelle? What is genocell doing to Jin and what will this mean for his relationship with Julia?
1. Hall Mark

"Jin, listen, I am really, really sorry" Julia said apologetically. Jin was not ready to start disputes when he knew Julia had helped him now. If Julia hadn't have killed Kazuya, he would still be alive this time. "I know" Jin agreed. Both of them new their quest now, but where would they go? Jun said she was buried in the hall mark graveyard. And Julia had been to the only Grave yard in the whole town of Malaysia. But she couldn't find her. "Jin?" Julia asked as he was staring at something on the floor. He turned around "What?" he also asked. Julia knew there was a hallmark museum in Malaysia. "There is a museum called hall mark" Julia said softly. Jin knew "I know" he said. Julia said "Right then, shall we go" Jin was determined not to go, yet. "It can wait till tomorrow" Jin said. Julia agreed and went into town to find somewhere to stop the night.  
  
Jin did not go with her. He was determined to not go near his mothers' grave. His father had been right. Jin killed his own mother. Jin knew Julia believed him that he didn't, but that was a lie. Jin felt like death itself. He was going to go to Hall Mark tomorrow with Julia. But they would have trouble getting in, they couldn't just walk up to exhibits (if that's what Jun was) and take her.  
  
Julia got up early the next morning. She was going to examine the museum and try to bring Jun back. But more Jack robots were still in existence and were after Jin, so bringing her back would have to be done in the night. Julia knew there were more to come because Suzz had told them shortly before she passed away. Her spine damage was to much and here body capped in. There would be a funeral. But Jin's mother mattered much, much more. Julia was going to help Jin and then get her mother back. She only needed a week, or so she had decided so she had to get a move on. If they could get Jun today then they would be fine. Julia had privately buried Michelle and she knew were Michelle was. She could bring her back to life as fast as she wanted.  
  
Michelle Chang was one of the two victims actually killed by Kazuya Mishima. Jin had killed the others, Including Nina. 2 months ago Julia had set out in search of her mother. And shortly Jin, Julia and Steve would have their mother's back. Julia looked through her small travel case that she had brought with her and pulled out some Burberry boots and a matching bag. She put a Nike top on and a checked denim jacket. She didn't need to look her best in a museum, but she was always a bit of a show off. Jin got in a cab at exactly 11:00. He was going to the museum to wait for Julia there. Julia had set off nearer to nine but she was walking it. Which would be a slow journey in Burberry boots.  
  
The cab pulled up as close to the curb as possible (as requested by Jin) and Jin stepped into the open on Bridge Street. The museum was on Carter Way just around the corner. The cab driver said he couldn't miss it. And that was right. The whole building emitted a strange blue glow and it didn't seem to come from any one spot. Jin walked up to Julia and they walked to the porch, only to find a "closed" sign 


	2. The Passage of Abel

Jin walked up to the door and tried pushing it. Though he knew it would be shut. He sat down slumped across a large column. Julia went and sat with him "It's not too bad Jin, we have time on our sides" Julia was unaware of how close the Jack robots actually were to capturing Jin. "I know, but I wanted to find her" Jin lied straight through his teeth then. Julia knew that Jun would be in a restricted part of the museum, but she didn't know what she would actually require in terms of rescuing her accept from the scroll. Jin stood up and smacked his fist against the column in frustration. Something moved. "What was that" Julia asked scared. It was 11:00 am and they were in one of the worlds' busiest towns, yet no one was to be seen. It was like night.  
  
Julia walked up to the bush and called Jin over "It came from here" she said quietly so as no one knew she was there. Jin walked further in only to find a door in a large bush. "Come on" he shouted to Julia and they moved closer to the door. "1" Jin was counting slowly in case someone was there "2" and "3". Jin pushed the door open, it wasn't locked And stepped inside a dimly lit passage. Julia followed and they walked slowly to the next turning. "Left or straight ahead" Julia muttered in Jin's ear. Jin beckoned ahead. and Julia followed only a step behind at a time.  
  
Further down the passage Jin stopped suddenly, Julia crashing into him. "Stop! Something's wrong here" he said. "What do you mean" Julia said without using her common sense. "We just walked for 5 minutes in a bush. We must be in an underground lair or something of the sort" Jin continued his original sentence. "But that's impossible, we haven't walked at an angle" Julia said, as she had known the way they had came in. "Prepare yourself" Jin said knowing something was bound to happen. It was as though you could cut through the tension with a knife. The floor caved in.  
  
****

**Ten minutes later  
**  
"What do you want with me?" Jin asked as he was chained to an operating bed. No one answered. None of them seemed to speak. Jin had tried to escape but they had drugged him and he couldn't move. He kicked out with his last ounce of strength and felt pain pour through him. He fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Julia ran out of the door and into the open air. When she fell she had been chained up with Jin but had managed to escape while they were fetching the operating bed. Jin had been drugged straight away and was to tense to rescue. He would have collapsed and broken every bone in his body. Julia had got away from people by running before, but she was in high heel burberry shoes this time. And a faster person was chasing her. The Jack Robot jumped up into the air and began to fly. Julia knew the authorities would never believe this. So she was running back to her hotel.  
  
Julia had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a large tomb in the area she had been trapped in and on it were the words second pillar to the right. When Jin had opened the hidden base he had hit his fist against the pillar on the left. So Julia would go back tonight and try the one to the right. She knew this had something to do with Jun. But she had to act fast, Jin was in trouble and he needed rescuing. Julia knew it would be almost impossible by herself because they would operate as soon as possible know that Julia knew their secret. But Julia wasn't going to be the one rescuing Jin. She had the scroll of light, so she would rescue Jun, while Hwoarang rescued Jin.


	3. Broken Glass

Julia searched urgently for her mobile phone. It wasn't in her room, nor was anything much really, but Julia was a light traveller. It had gone! Someone had stolen it because she had forgotten to lock up. She couldn't believe it. How was she going to get Hwoarang's number now? She didn't know it and it was only on her phone. Julia didn't have anyone else to turn to for help. She reached into her pocket for an apple, which she always kept in her pocket in small bags so they didn't rot, and she pulled out some paper. She turned it over in her fingers wondering what it could be before giving in to temptations. She folded it up to read: Steve Mob. Like a miracle she had someone to turn to now.  
This time Julia locked her door before she left to make sure no one could steal anything else and she ran to a payphone. She tapped in the numbers on the paper rapidly and was hoping he'd pick up. He did. Julia asked him if he was busy which was met with a "no" and she then asked whether or not he could meet her in Malaysia, stating that it was dead important. Steve wanted to know why he had to come, and she explained the whole deal with Michelle, Kazuya, Jun and Jin and the fact Hwoarang couldn't be reached and Steve agreed to help.  
At 4:00 PM Julia set off for the airport where Steve was meeting her, they were going to do everything tonight. Steve would go down the passage in the bush and retrieve Jin using the map Julia would give him, which she had sat down for almost 3 hours to draw out and Julia would try to get into the museum.  
Julia had seen a tomb with a large slot in it and she knew that was where Jun was, but first she needed to go to the museum. She wanted to check them pillars, as the tomb had hinted to. She walked up to flight terminal 7 ang greeted Steve as though the last time they met didn't matter. The 5th Tournament had been called off, and one day they would compete in it, for what they hoped would be a bigger friendship. Steve had already bought a mini hand knife which he had de-magnitised so they wouldn't detect him, and was very ready.  
  
At The Museum  
  
Julia walked up to the cold stone pillar that she knew she had to press. Last time Jin had pressed the wrong one and was attacked. Julia wasn't going to make a mistake this time. She looked over to the bush, and it looked like Steve hadn't had any second thoughts, he was already down there hunting for Jin and rescuing him. Julia didn't yet know what the pillar would do and she didn't know how long she would be down there. But all she had was a torch and 3 apples. She took her last glance at the world and hoped she would be back soon. She grabbed her hands tight together and pushed against the other pillar. The pillar slowly opened up to reveal a ladder heading downwards. Julia was about to jump when she heard Jin screaming in the faint distance. Now or Never she remembered and jumped into the black oblivion. 


	4. Devil and Angel

Julia knew that she had spent too long examining the pillar as Steve was already searching for her friend Jin, but she needed to use the scroll of life, she knew Jun would be down here so she kept searching. She was in a long dark passage where there wasn't much lighting at all, she kept to the walls of the chamber and was edging her way through walking much slower than she would have done. She saw a large light beam up ahead cast over a large pillar, that had some words engraved on it. But Julia didn't know this yet. She kept her head down the whole time and walked to the pillar and read the words:

Here lies the real Jun Kazama

Only one thing will revitalise her

But she is our exhibit

If you touch this then the police will swarm you.

Julia shook as she felt scared. The police would come if she placed the scroll in the large slot. But she could use Jun as a weapon, she had to try. She pushed the scroll into the beam and all sorts of lights started flashing and a large humming noise wouldn't stop. Julia looked desperately at her watch and shook again as she heard running. The police were coming. She took out an apple and chomped desperately, she always ate apples in big situations. When she looked up she didn't see the police but she saw Suzz Mishima. "Hello" she whispered and picked Julia up. Julia stared into her eyes and then she shouted "Help! I tried to rescue Jun and the police are coming now" Suzz made a SH symbol and they both remained in silence for a very long time until the silence was broken by "put your hands in the air" Suzz ran behind the pillar and whispered to Julia "Go distract them, start a fight, there are only 2, you will be just fine. I need some time to prepare something" Julia agreed to this and ran forward crashing into one of the policeman and she kept him pinned down until the second one charged when she flipped up and kicked him several times in the head.

Julia looked up and realised she had knocked both of the officers out so she sighed with relief and walked back to Suzz "look out!" Suzz Mishima screamed as an armed officer pushed his gun right into Julia's head. "Don't move" he commanded. Julia would usually obey a police officer, but it was a situation so she turned round and flipped him into the air as he cracked his head on the ceiling. Julia looked up again and realised that the officers had gained control of this situation. there were to many, but Julia knew that Suzz was working on something. She looked back and saw that she was still meditating for some reason, so Julia ran forward.

"Stupid woman" shouted several officers in unison, and that was when it struck Julia. These were not officers, they were Heihachi's guards. She ran forward and kicked a large fat man in the belly knocking him to his doom down a large pit that the enemy had set up. The guards started swarming in and Julia realised she was no match. Several officers piled on her keeping her down. Julia tried to tell Suzz, put there was no time. Suzz was gone. No body replied. A few officers looked behind the pillar and muttered "The old bag's gone!" They picked Julia up and prompted her to the exit, and one of the guards took the scroll. Julia screamed in anger but then she heard something comforting "Give me the scroll, or you will regret it" One of the guards looked around "Who said that" he said in bewilderment. Julia looked around and realised Suzz must be hiding.

The room started glowing a strange white colour. Julia looked up to see what was penetrating the light and laughed as she saw Devil's counter part Angel. Angel wasn't like Devil. He could become devil when he wanted. But Angel took much more time, when Angel was summoned, so was Devil, and he was bought to her. Angel stared at Devil and said "So this is what Devil looks like." Kazuya stared hard at her cold eyes and said "Who are you" Angel laughed. "You know who I am" Kazuya thought for a moment then replied "Jun, is it you?" Angel smiled as though she was very smart. "That is wrong, we have thought together before" Kazuya was tired of mind games. So he decided to attack instead of wasting around. And just like the last time Kazuya and Suzz were fighting together to save Jin, or in this case Jun.


	5. Jin's Fantasy

Julia ran to Suzz and Kazuya as they had both done a big attack together and gone straight back to there normal selves. They had wiped out all of the guards in one go! "Mum?" Kazuya didn't believe what he had seen. "sh!" Suzz said to comfort her son. She stood up and walked to the place where the scroll was and picked it up. Julia stood up and walked with her, followed closely by Kazuya. Suzz pushed the scroll into the tomb again and walked to the other side. "I discovered some imprints on this side. There are two big hand slots" Julia and Kazuya walked over and examined the slots. Then Kazuya put his hand in the slot for his and Suzz put her hand in her slot. Suzz and Kazuya felt a lot of pain as the tomb pushed inwards. Bringing them along with it, Jun stood up from her tomb. She had been rescued. Kazuya looked into her eyes and he didn't see the women he loved, he saw anger looking back at him. She didn't care anymore. "Come on" Suzz whispered to Julia.

Suzz and Julia walked to the exit and back to the pillar leaving Kazuya and Jun alone, to resolve whatever problem s they had. They crossed the road and walked into the bush. "From here" Julia began speaking "I don't need to rescue Jin. My mother needs rescuing. I saved his mother. Now I must save mine" Suzz looked astonished as though she could never rescue him alone, but she nodded. Julia ran back to the tomb crossing Jun on the way and when she got there she picked up the scroll. Kazuya turned around "Hand me the scroll, girl" Julia knew that he wouldn't be persuaded. She picked up the scroll and ran. Kazuya chased after her. He wanted the scroll for some diabolical plot, but she wouldn't let him get his hands on the scroll. It was too precious.

Jin looked up and saw that the light had come on again. But he couldn't see a single robot in the room. He looked around and realised that someone was behind him. He couldn't find the energy to talk. He heard a few whispers and thought that Julia and Suzz were there. Kazuya burst into the room with three robots following him. "Jin!" Kazuya said with shock surprise as he had came to find Suzz. Jin looked up but didn't speak. "Suzz, where has that stupid girl gone?" Kazuya spoke as her saw the woman who was his mother, not even calling her mum. Suzz looked up but didn't answer she just nodded in a direction "To Michelle" she eventually spoke. Kazuya burst out of the room with the robots.

Jin tried to turn around to see his Grandma, but he couldn't. Eventually a very soft hand touched him on the head and all the pain he ever felt disappeared. He stood up and turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes, there was stood Suzz Mishima and his mother. "Jin!" Jun exclaimed and she hugged her son. Jin was amazed and had a very long conversation with his mother. This time it looked like a fairytale-fantasy had really come true. But Jin couldn't help remembering Kazuya's words "You Killed Her!" But that wasn't true and he knew it. He thought of Julia, and Steve who had been drugged by the robots. He told his mother and his grandma and they set off to look for Steve inside.

"Steve!" Jin shouted although he knew he wouldn't reply. Jin searched everywhere and had still seen no sign of Julia's apparent friend. He was just about to give up hope of finding Steve when Suzz screamed. Jin and Jun ran to were the noised had came from and saw that she had stumbled upon a secret passageway that she had fell down. Jin jumped down whilst Jun waited at the top. He looked from left to right but he couldn't see a thing. He walked slowly feeling at the walls for anything odd as he walked onwards. "Help me" Suzz was calling and Jin saw her at once. She had fell and injured herself. she was bleeding very badly and she didn't look as though she would recover very quickly. "I'll phone an ambulance when I find Steve" Jin whispered to his grandma and walked further down the corridor and he saw Steve lying there Motionless. "Oh God" Jin screamed because he like Julia hated the sight of death. He reached out to touch Steve and felt his pulse. There was no pulse. Steve Fox had died.


	6. Julia's Story

Jin knew that the scroll of life could revive anyone, once it had revived his mother, which it had done. So he was going to revive Steve. He knew Julia or Kazuya had the scroll so Jin was going to Julia's house to find out who had it. He left the building with Steve on his back and called up an ambulance for Suzz Mishima, who was very grateful. Jun came with Jin. "We need to go to the airport" he told his mother. Jun nodded and followed his lead. Then Jin realised "Wait!" Jun looked up "What is the matter?" He reached into his coat and pulled a feather out of it. "I need you to take this to Suzz" Jun looked very puzzled. "It's a feather" She said as though to mock him. He knew that "just give her it, she'll understand" Jun agreed and bid him farewell.

The moment she had gone he transformed into the Devil which he realised he had got back when Jun touched him. He flew over the continent and back into England right on Julia's doorstep. He put Steve down and stepped inside. Julia was sat at the table crying and he saw his father dead on the floor along with numerous Jack Robot's. Jin walked up to Julia and took a seat "What's up?" He asked. Julia looked up with a great sadness in her eyes "He threw her in a lake" Julia told him, "Who?" Jin asked. Julia began crying rapid tears. "Mi...he.....l..." she wasn't making any sense and Jin told her. She wiped her eyes and tried to speak clearly "Michelle" she said and began crying again. Jin decided to wait until she was speaking properly and then he could ask her everything. He walked outside to bring Steve in.

He laid him on the floor and asked Julia where the scroll was. She pointed to a large room and Jin walked inside. He had never held the scroll before and he realised just how heavy it was. He walked slowly wondering how on Earth Julia ran with it and he laid it under Steve. A moment later it began glowing a bright blue colour and Steve was revitalised.

Somebody walked in the door and everyone turned to see who it was. Hwoarang stood there. "Come In" Julia beckoned everyone closer. Jin realised she had stopped crying and he asked her. "Julia, tell us everything that you know" Julia nodded and began telling them. "I got back here and I went to get my mother's body. and when I looked in the room where I kept it (she pointed to the room where the scroll had been) and she wasn't there. Then the next thing I knew Kazuya was knocking on the door. I let him in and he began laughing. I asked him what was so funny and he told me that he had thrown my mother in a lake and he would only get her out if I gave him the scroll" She stopped talking as though that was the end of her speech.

"Then what?" Jin asked knowing there just had to be more. Julia looked up "I killed him, I killed him Jin." Jin hugged her as she cried. Hwoarang looked on jealously and Steve started staring at the body on the floor. Jin didn't know what to do but he knew where to start. "My mum created this scroll, maybe she'll know what to do" Jin told Julia and they set off in Julia's X18 Spider to the hospital.

When they arrived they saw Suzz lying down rather useless as though she was broken. Jun wanted to heal her but she knew that it would arouse suspicions so she just gazed at her mother-in-law wondering what she could do. When all four of them burst in the Nurse went crazy "out! Out!" she screamed as though they were not welcome. Jun followed them out and listened to what they had to say. Jun knew how desperate Julia's situation was. But she couldn't lie to the poor girl. She finally spoke "Nothing, you can't do anything to get your mother back"


	7. Mother!

Julia couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. She knew there must be a way to bring her mother back without her being there. "You need the body" Jun said. "That is the only way" Julia understood this, but she didn't know how she would get her mother's body. He could have thrown Michelle in any lake in the whole world! Julia walked out deep in rage. Hwoarang ran after her. "Julia!" he shouted. She turned around looked at him and kept on walking. She got in her car and drove home alone.

10 days later

"Julia" Jin shouted as he banged on her front door. Julia opened the door and let him in. "I found something" he said and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a letter that Kazuya had wrote to Jun on the night of there honeymoon. The night she died. Julia read through the note

Dear Jun,

I know this will be hard for you but you must understand. I can't be here tonight because I need to find the creature within me and destroy it. I will be there tomorrow, always wait for me. I will meet you at Lanais Lake.

Love always,

Kazuya

Julia looked up "oh, Jin!" she hugged Jin in amazement that he was as keen as her to get Michelle back. "Is this in Masolona?" She asked, remembering where Jun Kazama had died. Jin nodded. Julia knew what Jin could do and asked him for a ride.

24 hours later

Jin touched down outside of Lake Lanais and smiled at Julia. Julia looked into the murky water and saw how deep the lake really was. It would take her years to find her mother. Jin looked into the lake too, still in his Devil form and plunged into the water. Julia heard a strange sound coming from her bag and she opened the bag and saw that Jin had received a text. Julia looked at the message which read:

So I finally found you, where are you Jin? Hwoarang doesn't know and we need you, or at least Suzz does, love Xiayou.

Julia had decided she loved Jin again and she deleted the text, putting the phone back in her bag. Several minutes later Jin reached the surface with Michelle in his hands. He laid her on the floor and Julia put the scroll on top of her. The scroll started glowing a strange blue colour and Michelle opened her eyes. For a moment Julia couldn't believe it. Jin had helped her a lot. She felt like hugging him, but she was so happy that her mother was back she couldn't even move. Michelle broke the silence "Julia, is that you?"


	8. A Kiss To Remember

exactly a year in the future

"Thanks again" Julia said to Jin who had helped her when times were rough, and was now helping her with simple things. Jin knew she meant for what happened when he bought her mother back from the dead, even though they were washing up the dirty pots. Jin smiled at her and carried on washing. Julia went to check on her mother who had been sleeping. She was still sleeping. Julia ran down the stairs with a grin on her face and walked up behind Jin. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round "what?" he asked Julia who was looking like the happiest person in the world. She put her arms around him and for the first time she told him that she loved him, and for the next few moments they kissed.

The End


End file.
